elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Kitsunes
The family consists of Nanase, her little sister Akiko and their unnamed parents. They are related to the Verres family through Mrs. Kitsune, who is the sister of Mrs. Verres. The family name is the Japanese word for "fox". Nanase Kitsune Nanase Kitsune is a powerful seventeen-year-old female martial artist and novice magic user. She likes to read, and has a tendency to go for long periods without saying much of anything, before having plenty to say. She is a strong-willed character, although her mettle was tested when she was forced to accept that she was a lesbian. She was in the closet to everyone except her close friends and her girlfriend Ellen until her mother walked in on her and Ellen kissing during the last storyline of the Sister II story arc. Akiko Kitsune is Nanase's sister. She is 8 years old. She appears to be rather quiet around her parents (or mom, she talked more with father ), as she had not been seen to speak until her fourth story appearance when she was alone with Nanase. She clearly cares much about her sister, as she defied her mother by giving Nanase cookies after Nanase had been told by her mother she couldn't have any. She likes pandas, Rapunzel, and My Little Pony. She seriously considers becoming lesbian, but will likely fail. Mrs. Kitsune Mrs. Kitsune is the mother of Nanase and Akiko and is a very strict woman. It appears she goes beyond the normal bounds to force Nanase to become the perfect, "good girl" daughter that only gets good grades at school and will eventually grow up to become a respectable housewife. However, when Nanase decided to quit hiding her preference for clothing that was other than what her mother specifically condoned, Mrs. Kitsune did not have a problem with the new clothes, and was more troubled by her daughter feeling that acting as her own person was an act of defiance. It is unclear at this point whether Mrs. Kitsune is truly as dictatorial as Nanase believes, or if the two's lack of communication has been the cause of most of their problems. She treats Tedd like he is a sad lost puppy, according to Nanase. After the events of Sister 2, it was shown that she is aware Nanase has magical abilities, but does not want her daughter to know that she knows. Mrs. Kitsune has known that Nanase is gay since at least Sister 2, but keeps refering to it as a phase (whether this is her true opinion or not is unknown). When Nanase revealed she was going on a double date with Tedd and Grace. Mrs. Kitsune was shocked to learn that Tedd had a girlfriend, and demanded to know if she was nice and committed to the relationship or just toying with him. Mrs. Kitsune is very glad that Tedd has a girlfriend, since he used to be such a shy person. She told Nanase that she had to look after her cousin, as Nanase knew more about relationships than Tedd does. Mrs. Kitsune even threated that she would cancel pizza night if Nanase didn't promise to keep an eye on Tedd. Mr. Kitsune The man shown on is probably Mr. Kitsune, father of Nanase Kitsune. We know very little of him. He is portrayed as being very passive and does not stand up for his daughters. Considering Nanase being trilingual, he might be French, in which case he probably took Mrs. Kitsune name because of his passiveness. References Category:The Kitsunes Kitsunes